Love and War
by Kezpops
Summary: Kumi lost her parents at six years old. Years later she travels to Konoha to find out her parents fates and finds an unexpected suprise there.
1. Chapter 1

Love and War

Chapter 1

Fire blazing hot on my skin and the smell of burnt flesh invading my nose. Kunai's and shuriken flying, whizzing past me as I stand rooted to the spot. Screams of pain echo in my ears as I watch people die in front of me. In the distance I can hear my name being screamed. My father frantically shouting for me as he fights off numerous ninja. My mother screaming for her baby to not be torn from her grasp. I feel hands grasp my arms hoisting me up and then being slung over the strangers shoulder. I let out a small grunt but do not struggle. I came back to my senses as I hear my name being screamed.

"Mother!" I scream back my tears coming down my cheeks at the realization that I will never see my parents again.

"I love you." I softly whisper as my parents disappear in the distance.

I shot up in bed as I awoke from my nightmare. I say nightmare but it's a memory. I grasp long, deep breaths to get my breathing back to normal. I flung the covers off me and swung my legs over the side of the bed so that my feet were touching the floor. The room floor was cold on my feet as I walked over to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes which consisted of a red long sleeved v-neck top with a fish-net vest top over it and black shinobi shorts with black shinobi sandals. I got my bandages and wrapped them around my right hand and up to my elbow. I then strapped my weapons pouch onto my right thigh. I picked my Katana up off the floor by its red handle and strapped it onto my back. I looked up into the mirror and poked at the flesh around my left eye. I picked up the last of my bandages and wrapped it around my left eye to cover it and then put my Haiti-ate on over it.

My name is Kumi, I am seventeen and I have long wavy red hair; a trait I got from my Grandmother according to my dad. I had dazzling blue eyes (the one you can see) that lost their life when I was six. I got my eyes from my father and his father and I got the rest of my facial features from my mother.

When I finished getting ready I locked up the room and went to the reception to pay and give the key back. Once done I walked outside to continue my journey to the land where my parents grew up Konohagakure.

When I was six my small village on the border of fire country was attacked by rock ninja from Iwagakure. My parents had had permission to move so they could have me and raise me away from the discrimination I would get in Konoha. I was taken by a ninja that was not from Iwa which I thought he was but he was from the hidden Waterfall village. Apparently he had been going to visit my parents as they were good friends. He had grabbed me when he had arrived and saw the chaos. My parents hadn't recognised him and thought I was being kidnapped like I had thought. He took me back to the hidden Waterfall village. Shibuki had been helped by my father and they kept in contact. He raised me as we had assumed my parents were killed. I resented him for a while because he left my parents but it's what they would have wanted. I am now an anbu captain of the Waterfall and one of their best shinobi. I have been given permission from Shibuki, the village leader and my guardian to go to Konoha and talk to the Hokage.

I am about a day away from Konoha and I'm starting to get nervous. By mid-day I was half a day away from Konoha and I sensed about three chakra signatures coming towards me and before I knew it I was pinned to a near by tree with an Iwa ninja staring into my eyes.

"Well we finally found you Kumi." The ninja chuckled. I smirked at the ninja and laughed a little.

"You may have found me but it's not a god thing that you did." I said this with an evil looking smile on my face.

I saw the ninja cringe as my shadow clone impaled him from behind with a katana. The ninja's grip loosened and he fell to the ground dead. My clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and I concentrated on finding the other Iwa ninjas. I smirked when another ninja leapt out behind me. I waited till the last moment and swung around and delivered a chakra infused punch to his gut. The ninja flew back into the tree I just been pinned against and I watched as he flew right through it. The third ninja dropped from the tree to my right. I could feel that he was stronger than the others. I pulled a Kunai from my pouch and fired it at the second ninja and it went right through his heart and killed him instantly.

"I see you use wind element." The last ninja said in his rough voice.

"That's interesting. This fight is not going to be as boring as I thought." He chuckled.

I brought my two hands up and made a hand sign for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Two clones identical to me poofed into existence. The two shadow clones automatically ran a the ninja as I gathered chakra and did some hand signs then pulled a medium sized fan from my back (like Temari but not as big.) and swung it whispering Dai Kamaitachi (Great Cutting Whirlwind) It was aimed right at the ninja and it roared towards him but at the last minute the shinobi tried to dodge. He almost dodged it fully but it caught his arm and it came flying off. The ninja screamed but didn't waste any time. HE hurtled towards me with his katana drawn. I pulled out my katana to block but he changed his aim at the last minute and it went through my right side. I gasped at the pain but quickly brought my katana down and took off the ninjas hand I then swiftly cut off his head. I slowly eased the enemy's katana from my side and closed my eyes in pain.

I was no medic ninja but i used a bandage and tied it round my wound to stop the bleeding. It may help till I get to Konoha but I am loosing a lot of blood. I took off towards Konoha; I should arrive in about four hours.

I could see my vision blurring from loss of blood but Konoha's gates were in sight and I wanted to get there before I pass out. I got to the gates and saw two guards there. I walked through the gates and over to them.

"M-My name is K-Kumi. I'm f-from the Waterfall village." I smiled politely and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and War

Chapter 2

Chunnin's POV

"M-My name is K-Kumi. I'm f-from the Waterfall village." She stuttered out in a pained voice. I then watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out cold.

"We better log her in and get her to the hospital." My partner said. I nodded and looked around to see if any ninja were around.

"Ah! Kiba!" I shouted and waved him over.

Kiba's POV

"Ah! Kiba!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw one of the guards at the gate wave me over.

"Oh, hey Kai." I greeted "how can I help?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, could you take Kumi to the Konoha hospital?" he asked motioning to a girl lying on the ground. I gasped and picked her up.

"Thanks Kiba." He smiled.

"No problem Kai." I then took off towards the hospital to admit Kumi.

When I arrived at the hospital five minutes later I found Sakura standing at the reception.

"Sakura." I walked over to her and she looked down to the girl in my arms.

"Oh dear, what happened?" I saw her take into account Kumi's Haiti-ate.

"Not sure how she got the wound but she was passed out in front of the guard's station at the gates. I'm guessing she passed out from blood loss." I explained.

"Okay Kiba. I'll take it from here." She took Kumi from me then walked over to a bed and wheeled her into a room.

Kumi's POV

I groaned as light shone into my closed eyes, not that one of them could see. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes and my side groaned in protest at the movement. I then remembered what had happened. I opened my eyes and my right eye focused on a white ceiling.

"I see you are awake." A voice said. I turned my head to look at a pink haired medic ninja, which I'm guessing she is from her body structure. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better than I did when I arrived here." I laughed and my side gave a jolt of pain. I cringed but didn't show it much.

"I'm Sakura. What brings you to Konoha?" She inquired.

"I have to speak with your Hokage about an important matter." I smiled.

"Well I will have him come see you as you will be here to recover for a week."

"Him?" I questioned."I wasn't aware there had been a new Hokage appointed." I told her.

"He was only appointed a week ago." She smiled kindly. "How did you get your wound?"

"Oh right. I had to fight off three Iwa shinobi and one got me with a katana. It took me four hours to get here after that." I sighed.

"Four hours is a long time to travel with a wound like that." She informed me.

"I know but I needed to get here. Not just to speak to Hokage-sama but to see the place where my parents grew up." I said with a sad smile on my face.

"Your parents grew up here?" She asked. "I may know them."

"You may have known them." I sighed sadly. "As far as I know they passed away when i was six." I said sadly.

"As far as you know?" Sakura questioned.

"My guardian rescued me from my hometown when it was attacked and that's the last I seen my parents."

"I'm sorry." She then looked to the door and then turned back to me.

"I have to go check on other patients. I'll have someone fetch the Hokage for you." She waved a goodbye and was gone before I could thank her.

I sighed and looked around the room. I hated hospitals; I spent a good amount of time in one because of my eye. I saw that I was not alone in the room and that there was a little blond kid in the room with a broken arm. He looked so much like my father which scared me. He had bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. I put my hand up to my left eye to find nothing covering it. I found my Haiti-ate on the bedside table and put it on to cover my eye.

"Hey lady!" The blond kid shouted excitedly.

"I'm a ninja too." He exclaimed grinning wide which also reminded me of my father.

"A Gennin?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just graduated from the academy three months ago. What village are you from?" He was practically bouncing in the bed with excitement. Such a hyper kid, I wonder how he manages to not run about the hospital causing trouble.

"The hidden Waterfall village." I replied eyeing him wearily. I felt a, for some reason, familiar chakra signature but I couldn't place who's it was, and then he walked in.

I gasped as his blond hair, piercing blue eyes and whisker marks assaulted my vision.


End file.
